Lynn Loud Jr.
"You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room. No soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs, no balls." -Lynn Loud Lynn Loud is a main character in The Loud House. She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Biography Canon At the age of 13, Lynn Loud is the fifth-oldest child in the Loud family. She is the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters and the youngest teenager. Her most annoying habit is turning everything people do into something more competitive. Role in Tekken X Disney Universe Lynn Jr. (along with her Strong Suit appearance) appear as one of the three Older Loud Siblings (the other two are Luan and Lincoln with the latter in his Ace Savvy attire) who are Guest Fighters representing The Loud House in the game. Her friendship certain fighters such as Jake is developed within the Story. One of her quotes against certain fighters such as Steve Fox and Heihachi Mishima are confirmed to be very humorous. Personality Lynn is a very athletic sports enthusiast. She loves rough play and fighting with her siblings. However, her interactions with Lincoln are normally the only ones shown as the series revolves around him. She enjoys practicing every existing sport; either football, soccer, basketball, baseball, etc. She is quite proficient in some martial arts such as kickboxing, mexican wrestling (or lucha libre) and parkour. As seen in "Undie Pressure" Lynn tends to turn everything into a sport; something that is also her annoying habit. She is also very competitive as she always strives to be "the number one" in every sports team where she is assigned. She is the third Loud sibling most prone to anger after Lola and Lori. Also like Lola and Lori she is also one of the Loud siblings who would inconvenience someone for no particular reason. Like Lana, she doesn't act too girly and sometimes she has a rough attitude when something goes wrong. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants. In the episode "Heavy Meddle", she gets excited as her sisters after knowing about Lincoln's romantic situation. She appears to be superstitious, like in "Sleuth or Consequences" where she tells to Lincoln that she never bombs the toilet before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. In the same episode it was revealed she eats a lot of meat. Appearance Lynn has large brown hair wrapped into a small ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts and black cleats with striped knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Her night attire is a a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey with socks, but on some instances, she sleeps in a white tank top, and red shorts. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. In "The Haunted Loud House", she is a brown werewolf with wolf ears and tail. She also has fangs and yellow eyes. She lacks socks and shoes. In the upcoming TV show, Teenage Girl Squad, she wears a red and white long sleeved crop top, blue high-waisted jeans and black shoes. Quotes In Tekken X Disney Universe *"Mr. Higashi, I will kindly take some Muay Thai lessons so I can knock out opponents down in Thailand." - One of her quotes when paired with Joe Higashi in the game. **"That's a great idea!!! After you and I watch the entire story of a Retired Boxer who trained a New Boxer, the history of Kung-Fu in Japan, China, USA and Thailand and even, the movies with the man who made Martial Arts in Hong Kong cinema famous on DVD, I'm gonna train you in Thai-style Kickboxing." - One of his quotes when paired with Lynn Jr. in the game. *"Time to hit a lot of Home Runs with these Gold Doubloons to win, my matey." - One of her quotes when paired with Captain Jake in the game. **"You said it and we're gonna beat it together." - One of Captain Jake's quotes to Lynn Jr. in the game. *"Who's gonna beat me next in the Multiversal Iron Fist Tournament?" - One of her quotes against her opponents who are stronger and powerful than her in the game. **"I AM THE KING OF THE IRON FIST TOURNAMENT, HEIHACHI MISHIMA!!!!" - One of Heihachi's quotes against Lynn Jr., also referencing Heihachi Edajima's famous quote of Sakigake!!!! Otokojuku fame (the late Daisuke Gōri and Unshō Ishizuka also voiced both Heihachis). *"My friend, yo ho and.... Let's go...BEAT THIS BEAST WITH OUR POWERED TREASURES!!!" - One of Captain Jake and Lynn Loud Jr.'s quotes when they pair and team up together to defeat the revived Azazel aka the Final Boss of the Game. *"We've gotta find a way to One Punch this Beast down with Music and Inventions." - One of her quotes when she is teamed up with Captain Jake and Phineas Flynn in addition to referencing One Punch Man. *"Slam Dunking with Claws, COMING UP!!!!" - One of her intro quotes when paired with Wolverine in the Game. **"This isn't the first time I did something completely athletic before, kid." - One of Wolverine's quotes to her when they are paired together. Trivia *She is inspired by one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *In an episode of the upcoming show, Teenage Girl Squad, she seems to have OCD in every scene that involes dirt. Gallery Lynn Loud ID S1e09 - Deutsch.png Scrambled eggs for Lynn.jpg Lincoln mit Lynn S01e10 - WBDL Nickelodeon Deutsch.png Lynn was angry S1e11 - Rus.png Lynn gets mad about her Bike for Lincoln S1e10 - Rus.png Lynn gets a bike for a himself S1e10 - Rus.png Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-lynn-550X510.png Lynn-web-desktop.png The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon 3.png Loudhouse Luna thumbnail 1024x768.jpg Hela i Hirek.png Hela Harmidomska ID S01e01.png Lynn and Luna at tryouts.png Lynn and Gumball.png|Lynn with Gumball during the cheerleader tryouts Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Loud House Category:Teenagers